Optical or light signals carrying information may be transmitted over optical communication links, such as optical fibers or fiber optic cables. Optical integrated circuits may receive the optical signals and perform functions on the optical signals. Communicating the optical signals between the optical fibers and the optical integrated circuits with a maximum amount of coupling efficiency is desirable. Alignment techniques, including active and passive alignment techniques, may be used to achieve maximum coupling efficiency. Active alignment may be costly because it involves active electronics and feedback loops.